Whirlwind
by Theresa471
Summary: Repost of this special Castle series. Sequel to A Run For There Money and Coming To Terms.
1. Chapter 1

_**Whirlwind**_

 **Author's Note** **: This story is the sequel to "A Run For Their Money and Coming to terms."**

 **Chapter One**

 _Running_ was the word Kate Beckett would use to describe her job at the moment. She couldn't believe Black Pawn Publishing wanted her to write a short novel called "Whirlwind" about all of the _running_ she'd been doing throughout her life.

 _Running_ as in wanting to escape from a criminal. _Running_ from her feelings. _Running_ for her life, as in the life-and-death situation that happened recently with Seth and Susan.

When Kate had received the e-mail from Gina Griffin a week ago, she couldn't believe it. But the woman was completely serious—even forwarding a preliminary payment as added incentive, as well as the promise of promotional advertisements to accompany the book deal.

It didn't hurt that two of her baby journals were on the top-fifty list of internet websites for new children's literature: she was really proud of all the hard work she'd put into them. Her writing talent had surprised her husband, noted author Richard Castle; Alexis; Martha; and quite a few others.

Her father knew she had the talent, if only she would have done something about it years ago. But the murder of her mother had consumed her for years, and only strengthened her resolve within the police force. That was, of course, until she'd met Richard Castle, and her life was changed forever.

/*/*/*/*/*/

Still feeling in awe from the offer when she arrived home from the precinct, Kate decided a hot shower would help inspire her. She was alone right now; her husband having taken their son for a ride in the Mercedes.

After the offer she had received from Gina, Kate needed this time to relax. If she did decide to go for it, she'd have to catch random moments like this to write. It would be similar to her husband's authorial situation: doing his best work late at night, away from the chaos of the day.

As the hot water sprayed down upon her, she wondered what his reaction to the news would be. Would he be jealous or overjoyed with the idea?

One thing was certain: she would have to watch what she wrote regarding past cases she had worked on. Confidentiality and/or getting signed releases would be most important. Another thing to ask her husband about.

Daydreaming about what it would be like to be a famous author, a comical random thought crossed her mind: Whom would she autograph the first volume for? She thought of Castle's early writing career, when women would ask him to sign their chests. Would someone go so far as to ask her to sign a part of their anatomy? And what would her reaction be?

She'd have to stop thinking of these scenarios, or she'd never get through with her shower.


	2. Chapter 2

_Whirlwind_

Chapter Two

Once she was done with her shower, Kate sat down at her desk next to Castle's office and the nursery.

She had started with an outline of what she would write about. And, of course, she would start about the recent operation involving Seth Hutchinson.

 _In the whirlwind of my life, came a journey that I needed to have end. Once more I was running away from the true value of having a family._

 _When I decided to take on the mission of going undercover. I left a legacy of love behind for so many years._

 _However, I would be consumed by trying to do a job that caused me to lose something within myself. It would be years later before I would regain it._

 _Part of me is still trying to cope with being in the public eye. My wife, daughter and those that do try to look up to me—a true believer when it comes to the law._

 _I would have to revise my plans to regain my self-respect._

She had stopped to read what she had written on the computer screen. Kate felt the words would be emotional to a reader, since some of what she'd written reminded her so much of her own life.

A few moments later, she heard the front door of the loft open. It must have been her husband coming home for the evening.

He entered to see her typing on the computer terminal, engrossed with the words she had written. He asked her what was going on, before placing a gentle, tender kiss on the back of her neck that sent goose bumps down her spine.

Looking up into his sparkling, tired eyes from the day's activities. she told him about the message from Gina and Black Pawn Publishing. "Kate, I am really proud of you. And no doubt your readers will appreciate it as well when it finally does become published?" His voice was filled with enthusiasm.

"Are you really? Or is it the fact you're going to be having further competition in the writing department?" Even though he knew she was mostly kidding, he couldn't help thinking of his rivals for shelf space; writing was a fierce industry.

Hearing the sounds from the baby monitor, their son Reece was stirring. It was time for the boy's bath; then dinner; and maybe some quality daddy time, which would give his wife time to relax a little more and work on her story outline.

/*/*/*/*/*/

Before she could continue with her outline, she received a call from someone from the recent past—the person she was currently writing about: Seth Hutchinson. Seth wanted to advise her on the nature of his new undercover assignment in New York City. He went to great lengths to read her the file given to him by the FBI director for the region.

"I hope you're able to understand Seth that once you're deep cover in the heart of the Bronx precinct, it's going to be tough to leave it, just like with your last operation." She bit her lip, staring at the words emblazoned on the computer screen in front of her.

"I realize that Captain…" began Seth; his wife, Susan, sitting next to him on their living room sofa.


	3. Chapter 3

_Whirlwind_

Chapter Three

"I am more than ready this time, Captain," said Seth, his voice revealing his determination. "I just hope to avoid all the drama that goes with running a precinct." He hugged his wife closer, and readjusted the phone in his other hand to better hear Beckett's comments.

 _I know what that's like, Seth. I discovered that running the 12th Precinct is mostly paperwork and politics,_ replied Kate. _Just watch your back during your investigation. I would hate to see another big scandal that the media could exploit._

"Not this time. I have no intention of losing my family again—and I told that to the local regional director."

 _Good for you. Just keep me informed of your movements no matter what, okay?_

"I will. Talk to you soon." Hanging up the phone, Seth turned to see Susan with a huge grin on her face; she was happy to see her husband so relaxed.

"Now what can I do for you…besides the obvious?" Seth moved his eyes away from her, checking to see if their daughter, Angela, was still asleep in her bedroom.

"Actually, I could use a drink. A scotch would be fine." She gave her husband a small peck on the cheek.

He nodded, as he slowly got up from the couch and headed for the portable bar. Though, trying to feign nonchalance for Susan's sake, there was much weighing on his mind about his latest assignment.

Taking out the bottle of Glenlivet, along with two old-fashioned glasses, he walked back over to Susan, and set the threesome on the glass-topped coffee table in front of them, as he sat down.

Opening the bottle, he poured two-finger's worth of scotch into each glass, handing her one while he took the other.

He decided to play it cool with her for now, since she was still recovering from the past few months, and the fatal shooting of her mother.

"Thanks, Seth, for everything." She quickly downed the scotch, feeling the liquor burn her throat and stomach, as its warmth radiated into her limbs.

"You're welcome, darling. And thanks for sticking around all this time. Without your support, I wouldn't know what would have happened to me or my self-respect."

He picked up the bottle once again, asking with a nod whether she wanted another.

"Sure." He filled the glasses again. This would be it for this evening; he needed a clear head tomorrow to begin his undercover assignment.


	4. Chapter 4

_Whirlwind_

Chapter Four

Despite the scotch he had last night and sleeping a bit later than he anticipated, Seth still would be able to make it on time to his destination: the 44th Precinct in the Bronx.

Getting off the Degan at the Macombs Dam Bridge Exit, he headed down Jerome Avenue to East 169th Street to attempt to find parking. Thankfully, he had his Police Parking Permit in his front window; so street parking wouldn't be a problem, and he was lucky to find a space close to the precinct entrance.

Gathering his thoughts together, as well as his gear, before going inside to meet the new head of the precinct, Captain Gary Clifford. Clifford had transferred from Albany, after the previous captain had been removed from duty, following his involvement with the Deputy Mayor in the recent corruption scandal.

Seth walked into the precinct, and asked at the security desk where he'd be able to find Captain Clifford. After showing his ID, he was buzzed inside, and a gruff sergeant directed him to the captain's office, telling him to take the elevator to the second floor.

Very few people paid him any attention; the 44th was always a hub of activity, and the morning shift was arriving for roll call. While the elevator ride was a short one, it was crowded: no doubt with staff getting ready for today's duty.

Seth was calm for the most part: giving into any fears would only jeopardize his assignment. He knew it wouldn't be easy in the beginning as he would try to set the stage with his fellow officers, who would need to trust him out in the field.

The elevator let him out, and he followed the directions he was given to the Undercover Operations Office. Knocking on the door, he walked into the outer office, and was immediately greeted by Clifford's secretary who was busy working on her computer. "Yes? May I help you?" she asked.

"I'm Kevin Garner. I have an appointment with the Captain," he replied using his undercover name instead of his real one. Only Clifford, those working for the Inspector General's Office, and Captain Kate Beckett knew his true identity.

"Yes, Mr. Garner. Captain Clifford is waiting for you. Let me call him to let him know you're here." She pressed the intercom button on her telephone, and it was immediately answered by her boss.

"Captain Clifford, Kevin Garner is here to start his work for the Undercover Division. Shall I send him in?"

Seth could hear the Captain's gruff voice through the handset: _Please do, Janice._

"You can go in now, Mr. Garner." said the secretary.

"Thank you," said Seth, as he opened the door to the Captain's office and went inside.

When Seth entered, he could see that the Captain was up to his neck in paperwork; no doubt reviewing the various undercover operations around the city.

Captain Clifford rose to greet the FBI undercover agent."How are you, Mr. Hutchinson, or should I say, Mr. Garner? I hope you're ready to begin your work. Here is the file that you currently need to keep an eye on." He handed him the folder, which Seth quickly thumbed through.

"Thanks, Captain. I will be sure to keep you abreast throughout my investigation."

"Very good. Good luck. My secretary will be glad to help with any questions that you might have."

Seth nodded. "Thanks, sir. I'm anxious to get to work right away."


	5. Chapter 5

_Whirlwind_

Chapter Five

Sitting inside the roll-call room, Captain Clifford introduced the newest officer to be joining the team, Kevin Garner.

As he waved his greetings at the others on the team, Garner took note that two of the men he'd been briefed about looked none-too-pleased with his addition to the unit. Those would have to be Officer Daniel Kempter and Sergeant Sanchez Ortiz.

Ortiz whispered something to Kempter that Seth couldn't catch, but it must have been important for the man to take that kind of chance. Kempter nodded his head in reply, but said nothing else.

The normal day's routines were discussed: a list of the undercover operations that were involved, and the need to check with leads from their sources.

Before going out into their unmarked black vehicle, Officer Kempter had walked off to discuss matters of a different nature

Waiting in the backseat, Garner was taking mental notes of anything that seemed unusual or out of the ordinary.

When Kempter and Ortiz arrived at the vehicle, both men were quiet, merely listening to the radio dispatch calls to other units coming from the station house.

/*/*/*/*/*/

For Sgt. Ortiz, this wasn't supposed to keep happening. When he had started this operation with Kempter it was to make a quick buck.

Now, look at him. It had been going on for well over a year - even though it went against all his principles - he'd been compromised.

That didn't mean he could let it go; he was stuck, now. He had to take his unmarked van to an undisclosed location in the South Bronx.

If possible, he needed to find a way out. Maybe the new man just might be his ticket out.


	6. Chapter 6

_Whirlwind_

Chapter Six

Sgt. Ortiz described his situation as being caught between a rock and a hard place.

Arriving at the warehouse where four of his men were ready to make the exchange, he placed the weapons taken from the 44th Precinct and two other sources.

Ortiz made sure to re-check some of the rifles and smaller types of guns. The serial numbers had been burned off in order not to be traced.

There was a flurry of activity with everyone placing the weapons into the van. He had to hurry, or he would be missed at the station house.

He didn't have far to go to meet them, though. With the delivery made, he and Kempter would received their payment via wire transfer into a special account that had been set up.

Only he and Kempter knew the account numbers - unless someone was smart enough to hack into the system. But he doubted it with all the firewalls and safeguards in place.

"All right, Ortiz, you're ready. I suggest you get moving before someone in your precinct winds up getting suspicious," says the man next to the van door.

"I will contact you in a few days with the next shipment of weapons, and anything of interest that just might come by our way," he said, breathing a sigh of relief, before starting up his vehicle.

/*/*/*/*/*/

For Garner, he was able to learn a few things from certain key officers inside the station house. Kempter had gone into the weapons lock-up to speak with someone.

Kempter had asked Garner to come along to get his feet wet with this particular section, since he would probably be spending a great deal of time there.

Checking his watch, Garner made a mental note of how long Sergeant Ortiz had been gone. No one seemed to really care at this point.

Checking the different weapons in the back section of the lock-up, Garner noted that it would be very easy to remove them. There was a back entrance with an alarm system. It would be really easy for anyone knowing the system to enter and take the weapons.

Along with that fact, unless you knew your weapons and where they were located, it would be just too easy to retrieve them under the noses of the officers working inside of the lock-up.

/*/*/*/*/*/

Ortiz arrived back at the precinct to check in with everyone. He didn't go into detail on what he was doing, other than the fact he was working in the field.

But Garner knew better, but wouldn't push the issue for now.

It was getting late with his first day. It was time to leave for the early evening. Once home, he would make his report. Hopefully his wife and daughter would understand.

After signing out for the day, he got inside his gray van, pulled out his cell phone to call his boss, Jamieson at the FBI.


	7. Chapter 7

_Whirlwind_

Chapter Seven

"This is serious business, Seth," said Jamieson. "You need to watch your movements very closely for now. Ortiz and Kempter are the two key figures in this investigation. If we are able to get one of them to turn state's evidence..."

"Meaning sir, he would have to be protected at the highest level. There is no way he's going to be protected fully, while he's inside either in prison with the guards or even in the Witness Protection Program," Seth said while taking a deep breath.

"I understand this completely. In order for you to gather up further information, you will need to continue on with the charade. Why not suggest to Ortiz - or even Kempter - that you would be interested in a piece of the action like with the horses, or your gambling debts, or with the ladies."

Seth had to chuckle at his boss's comments in regard to the ladies. His heart belonged only to his wife and daughter.

"I understand, sir. I will report again when I next have the chance to speak again. For now, good night."

"Good night and good luck," said Jamieson, as he hung up the phone.

/*/*/*/*/*/

He checked his position; he needed to be sure he wasn't followed. At this point, he didn't need anyone to know exactly where he lived, and put his family in danger once again.

Taking his keys out for the front door of their home. He took a deep breath before going inside. He was a lucky man to have a second chance.

Walking inside, he found Susan on the couch with Angela sound asleep next to her. She looked up at him, noticing the dark circles under his eyes from the long day.

It was at this point that he went to very gently pick up his daughter to take her into her bedroom, and put her to bed without waking her.

He watched his little girl sleep peacefully as he pulled the blankets over her, and turned the light down to its lowest setting. He left the door slightly ajar, as he went back to the living room to talk with his wife, who was waiting for him with concern.

"Are you all right?" asked Susan. "It's like you're seeing a ghost of some sorts."

He shook his head: "I don't know. I get the feeling something is wrong somewhere with this entire operation. And from what I've seen today, the tension inside that precinct was almost like a bomb ready to go off." He rubbed his tired eyes..

"Seth, you need to sleep. It's taken a toll on her, and right now, you're going to need all of the rest you can get to be able to cope."

She reached to touch his face with both hands. "Go upstairs, I will meet you there in a few minutes. I need to be sure Angela is sound asleep."

"That's fine Susan. I will meet you upstairs. But I doubt, I'll be able to fall asleep right away, anyway."


	8. Chapter 8

_Whirlwind_

Chapter Eight

That evening when Kate Beckett arrived home, she had a number of things that needed to be done.

First, she had to check her text messages. _God,_ she thought, _there are seven that require my immediate attention._ And one of them was a message from Seth Hutchinson telling her about the contact he had made at the 44th Precinct.

She didn't need to send a reply back. He would be contacting her again during the next few days.

Afterward, the nanny told her that her son, Reece, was sound asleep in the nursery at this time of day. She was grateful for this at the moment.

Her husband had been called down to the 12th precinct to consult for Esposito and Ryan an hour earlier. She had no idea they would be calling him, since it did involve the discovery of a corpse in an alleyway just inside their jurisdiction.

She didn't have the details, yet. But in the meantime, it would give her the chance to write a little, and finish up the last part of her second baby journal.

 _I have found the strength within myself to continue on with my life. My greatest joy is in having my son, Reece. He makes me feel complete._

 _For those expressing best wishes, I am done with this second baby journal. Unless things change. I will no doubt start a third series._ _However,_ _that would mean I have found myself pregnant again. It might happen. Who knows_

 _Yours truly,_

 _Kate Beckett_

Now that she had completed work on the journal, she needed to continue working on the outline of her story.

/*/*/*/*/*/

Richard Castle had to speak with Sergeant Esposito, who was presently talking with the medical examiner.

"So who is it Espo?" Castle asked.

"Dr. Thompskin tells me, it's a Lt. Efrem Waterson of the 44th; he's part of the special weapons lock-up department."

Ryan, L.T. and other officers at the crime scene were roaming around the neighborhood looking for any type of clues on what may have happened.

"That's strange," Castle says after receiving a text earlier from his wife. He needed to call her back right away to find out what was going on.

/*/*/*/*/*/

Seth was woken from a sound sleep by a call from Captain Gary Clifford, his superior at the 44th Precinct.

Checking the time, it was after midnight. Speculating just what the heck would be going on with him calling. Getting out of bed, he took his cell phone with him into the living room, so as not to disturb his wife. But she was already awake from the sound of the cell phone's ringing.

She knew better than to ask any questions right now. A call at this hour could mean only one thing: Seth's undercover assignment at the 44th.


	9. Chapter 9

_Whirlwind_

Chapter Nine

"Now, they are resorting to murder, Captain. You're right: they're not playing around at this point. They want the guns, drugs and anything else they are able to acquire from the 44th," said Seth into the phone

His Captain responded: _Quite right,_ _Seth. But we need further proof, as to why they murdered the Lieutenant. Per orders, there's a news blackout on the whole situation. However, I need you to step up your push in wanting a piece of the action._

"I understand sir. I will first thing in the morning." he replied, hanging up the phone.

He turned to see Susan watching him carefully, knowing what was on her mind at this point of the investigation.

Shaking his head, he said to her as he walked back into the bedroom: "It's the only way, and I will be damned to let this bullshit happen at the precinct."

"I just hope you realize, Seth, just how dangerous this is compared to your previous undercover operation?" Her voice was nearly a whisper.

" It was just as bad. Right up to the very end."

Once he made up his mind, there was little she could do to change it. " Come on let's get back to bed," she said resignedly.

/*/*/*/*/*/

The merchandise from the 44th Precinct would be moved again for the last time.

However, Sgt. Ortiz was extremely angry to learn that one of his men was murdered. Inside the warehouse, he was arguing with one of the men he dealt with.

"How could you be so stupid to kill him now, when we need him moreso than ever with the new merchandise to be delivered soon?" He rubbed the back of his neck to relieve the stress he was feeling.

Jeremy, one of the gun-runners answered: "I had no choice. He was asking for too much of a percentage. He threatened to go to the authorities. So I made the decision to be rid of the idiot. And besides, didn't you tell me about some new guy wanting to make some extra money? Maybe you'll be able to convince him to help us, with no questions asked."

"Maybe. I'll approach him in the morning Jeremy, and give you an answer later in the day. But for now, we need to get this merchandise out of here before losing our profit."


	10. Chapter 10

_Whirlwind_

Chapter Ten

Arriving at the Bronx precinct early, Kevin Garner checked in for the day. Walking into the locker area, Sergeant Sanchez Ortiz was changing his clothing. Garner, for the moment, stood his ground before deciding to speak with him.

He had to be sure what he was going to say to the man before taking any further action. Garner took a deep breath to gather his thoughts.

Looking around the locker area, there was only one other person there. This would be his only chance to speak with the Sergeant.

Seeing that Ortiz was done with dressing, he walked over to him wanting to further discuss helping out his cause.

Ortiz looked up from his locker after checking his weapon.

Along with the daily logs of weapons coming in and going out of the lock-up, and the cocaine, which two of his undercover operations had acquired the past week, certain key blackmarket members had expressed interest in this merchandise to be sold to the highest bidder.

Garner hovers around him and the lockers, his muscles twitching for the moment. His body poised and ready for anything asked of him.

"Ortiz, have you thought about my offer?" Garner's movements were slow and deliberate.

Ortiz didn't need to think about it after last night's screw-up on the part of his own men.

"I have Garner, you're in like flint. Meet me at this address around seven o'clock tonight. I need you to help to unload a truck. Remember, no questions asked." He handed him a card with an address on it.

"I will be there. When do I get paid?" he asked without pushing the issue further.

"When you're done unloading the truck." The conversation ended abruptly, as both men headed for roll call.

/*/*/*/*/*/

After going over the different undercover operations on the docket at their morning meeting, there would be only one chance for Garner to call Capt. Clifford and Jamieson at the F.B.I. He needed to be sure no one would catch him making those calls during their breaks throughout the day.

When he was out in the field with Ortiz and Kempter inside their unmarked vehicle, the much-needed merchandise and would be signed out only to disappear without anyone realizing what was happening.

But this time, the stage was set for all of those involved.


	11. Chapter 11

_Whirlwind_

Chapter Eleven

Captain Kate Beckett didn't like being told to hold off on the investigation of Lt. Waterson's death, because of the undercover operation currently happening within the 44th precinct. Neither did her officers. But stepping on toes wasn't a bright idea at this stage of the investigation.

She needed to return her husband's text. He was heading for his office for an hour or so to check up on a few things with his assistant, Hayley.

/*/*/*/*/*/

Castle's daughter, Alexis, had gone out with a friend to check into a private matter, leaving Hayley alone on the computer terminal.

When Castle had asked her to check out the US government's military website, she was somewhat confused by his request.

"You want me to do what, Castle?"

"I need for you to check on whether Lt. Efrem Waterson was in the military before joining the police force." He sat down in front of his own desk.

"And if I do, then what?" she asked, before bringing up the website.

"If and when you're able to find anything of value, contact me on my cell. I need to head home for now

/*/*/*/*/*/

Kevin Garner was approached once again in the locker room by Ortiz. They had just arrived back from meeting with one of his snitches for another undercover operation.

Ortiz placed a small envelope into Garner's hands, after checking the locker room to make sure it was empty, except for them.

"Something for your trouble. That was a smart move you pulled with my snitch, Anton. I suggest you put that away. But for now, we both need to change and be ready for the unloading of that truck. However, I need to make a quick stop before arriving at the warehouse."

"Thanks," said Garner. "This can help me pay off some of my gambling debts." The bait had been taken.

"Whatever," replied Ortiz, as he quickly changed.

/*/*/*/*/*/

After logging out, both men left the precinct. Gardner needed to pay close attention to the smallest detail, especially when it came to locations and who else was involved with the operation.

He needed to watch his step carefully; things had begun moving very quickly.

/*/*/*/*/*/

They drove to the warehouse in Ortiz's SUV, and waited. Despite a light rain that had begun to fall, they still had a job to do.

"The truck should be here soon."

Garner nodded his head in reply, and shifted in his seat. He wondered what was keeping them; he wanted this over with already.

Ortiz pointed through the rain-smudged window. "It's the truck carrying the merchandise."

Getting themselves ready, both men stepped from the vehicle to meet with their contacts, and begin unloading the merchandise.

/*/*/*/*/*/

After working up a sweat from moving the merchandise from the truck into the warehouse, Garner's muscles were sore, but he was holding up rather well for his medium frame.

It's all been worth it to gain further information, but Ortiz is still watching his every movement.

The undercover agents were strategically placed nearby watching their movements, but there would be nothing to gained in making an arrest now. The merchandise was just the bait for whoever was behind the whole operation.


	12. Chapter 12

_Whirlwind_

Chapter Twelve

Now that they'd done with the unloading, Garner went back to the SUV to wait for Ortiz, who was speaking with his contacts. As to what they were discussing, that would have to wait until Ortiz got back to the vehicle.

Garner was anxious over what might be going on, and he tapped his fingers nervously on the dashboard.

A few moments later, Ortiz finished talking with his partners, and headed back to the SUV. When he got in behind the wheel, he took a deep breath. It did not go unnoticed by Garner.

Before starting the engine, he reaches into his coat pocket for a small manila envelope that he hands to Garner.

"It's your bonus for tonight's work. No questions asked," he said.

"Thanks," said Garner, as he placed the envelope inside his jacket. "Just let me know when you need me again."

After that, they left the warehouse in silence.

/*/*/*/*/*/

Ortiz dropped Garner off at his car back at the precinct, and told him he'd see him in the morning either in the locker room or at roll call.

Garner closed the door to the SUV, and got into his own car. He needed to go home to see to his family.

/*/*/*/*/*/

When he arrived home, the house was very quiet: Susan had fallen asleep on the couch watching TV, and Angela was asleep in her bedroom.

When he returned to the living room, Susan was stirring. "Are you all right?" she asked, worry etched on her face.

"Yeah, so far. I have a feelings everything is going to end soon. There are just too many variables that can't miss. Someone is bound to screw up at this point. Everyone wants a piece of the action." He sat down next to her on the couch.

"Meaning more killings. All for the sake of greed?" she replied before getting up slowly from the couch.

"I'm afraid so Susan. I could see it in their eyes. Someone is going to be killed. Tomorrow will be the turning point. From what I understand, more weapons and drugs are supposed to be taken from the precinct."

"And no doubt, Seth, these men will finally make a fatal mistake."

"That is exactly what's going to happen." Changing the subject quickly, he smiled at her, "You know what? I'm starved. How about I make us both something quick to eat before going to bed?"


	13. Chapter 13

_Whirlwind_

 _Chapter Thirteen_

 **Author's Note** **:** This is the final chapter for this series. Thanks for reading.

Garner overheard a conversation that Ortiz and others involved were having. They knew the end was coming near. And it would be him who had set the stage.

Ortiz was mostly tired of the bullshit going on. He wanted to stay alive, and he needed to trust someone before his life might end. He would take the biggest gamble he could, and go to the new guy, Garner, to talk with him. He just needed someone to listen.

Garner listened in silence in the locker room as Ortiz poured out his heart and soul to the new man. He was careful not to say much in reply, except to offer his assistance with whatever Ortiz needed. He didn't want to tip his hand too early in the game.

/*/*/*/*/*/

Once free of Ortiz, Garner called Jamieson at the FBI, explaining the entire story before deciding on a course of action. He then went to see Capt. Gary Clifford to explain the situation.

With the plan devised for tonight's final haul to be placed into the warehouse, all the authorities would take over to make the arrests - hopefully without any bloodshed.

/*/*/*/*/*/

Garner was telling Ortiz to relax, after going over the entire plan with him. Both men dressed in black for the evening, as they finished up the last of the merchandise to be taken from the holding section of the 44th Precinct.

They only had to wait a few minutes before the truck would arrive. While the ones involved with the investigation would be waiting inside of their unmarked vehicles with their weapons ready to be used in case of gunfire.

Both men took deep breaths before moving out of their seats to speak with the driver and the other two. They would be able to start working until the time would be right. It took almost an hour to move the merchandise into the warehouse.

All of a sudden, a number of police vehicles, SWAT, the 12th precinct officers Esposito, Ryan and L.T., and three special agents from the FBI under the command of their section chief, arrived on the scene. While at the 44th Precinct arrests were being made by Captain Clifford and his team's investigators.

There would be no shots fired during the raid. Everyone had surrendered, dropping their weapons to the ground.

/*/*/*/*/*/

Once things were cleared up, a total of thirty-two counts for trafficking in weapons and drugs, as well as the murder of Lt. Waterson. Sgt. Ortiz made a special deal with the district attorney's office for a shorter sentence for providing further information. Several officers inside the precinct were removed by Internal Affairs, and placed with several organizations for their punishment.

The information on the success of the raid was kept out of the newspapers, owing to the need for secrecy in the matter to maintain the public's confidence in the police force.

/*/*/*/*/*/

As for Seth Hutchinson, he would be given special citations by both the 44th Precinct and FBI for his work, and would be able to relax for a few weeks before his next assignment.


End file.
